


Я переспал с кем-то из ТСМ и все, что я получил - тупую песню, написанную обо мне

by Xalatath



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Music, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Real Events, LEC OFFSEASON? I DON'T KNOW HIM, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dw this is a short fic....maaaaybe, early 2000 bandom AU, no beta we die like Warped Tour, Русский | Russian, пастораль, тупые мужики
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xalatath/pseuds/Xalatath
Summary: После неудачи с "Ликвидами" Питер решает вернуться в свою первую группу, но это оказывается не так просто сделать.
Relationships: Søren "Bjergsen" Bjerg/Yiliang "Doublelift" Peng
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Никто тебя не любит, когда тебе двадцать три

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [我与某个TSM成员的风流韵事，所得唯有一首写我的愚蠢情歌](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28529364) by [cloudyahappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyahappy/pseuds/cloudyahappy)



> однажды ты вспоминаешь фандомное детство, читая всю ночь старые фики по FOB и MCR и все заканчивается этим

Его разбудил стук. 

Питер с неохотой разлепил глаза, надеясь, что стук ему померещился. Такое бывает, если ночуешь в собственной тачке - скозь сон начинает мерещится всякая херотень вплоть до похищения тебя инопланетянами.

Но все же лучше так, чем спать на скамейке в парке. Или в ночлежке.

Стук повторился. Выругавшись, Питер потер запотевшее изнутри стекло - ночью ударили первые заморозки, не видно было ничерта. Он надеялся, что это к нему не постовой стучится, потому что конечно же для у Питера была заготовлена отличная байка, которая была достаточно убедительной (в прошлые разы прокатывала на ура), но всякое могло случиться - вдруг спросонья дар убеждения у Питера переставал срабатывать.

Но с той стороны стекла на него смотрел не такой же сонный патрульный, а Тристан.

Питеру пришлось ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедится в том, что эта херня ему не снится.

\- Какого хера ты тут забыл? - спросил у него Тристан, когда Питер опустил немного окно, впуская в спертый воздух салона холод ноябрьского утра. Теперь в его машине пахло не только освежителем воздуха и его потом, но еще и запахом свежестиранного белья - мороз всегда пах для Питера почему-то именно так.

\- Сплю.

\- Почему ты тут это делаешь?

\- Потому что это моя машина.

\- Нет, я про, - Тристан сделал обводящий жест обеими руками, выразительно глядя на Питера. Кажется, Тристан изо всех сил пытался не беситься.

Удивительно, но Питер был занят примерно тем же.

Он ждал, конечно, что за время его отсутствия Сорен ударится во все тяжкие и его, по приходу к нему домой, будет ждать вероятно целая россыпь сценических девиц слегка за восемнадцать, отличающихся друг от друга только степенью начеса разноцветных шевелюр и месторасположением пирсинга.

Но "ударится во все тяжкие" не включало в его представлении Тристана, который тусил как у себя дома на промерзлом Сореновом газоне.

\- А где мне еще спать? У вас на крылечке? Если господин коп заинтересуется мной, то я всегда скажу, что я потерял ключи от дома, а вы были слишком пьяны, но скорее всего накурены, поэтому не смогли впустить меня в дом, так что пришлось...

\- Ты здесь не живешь, - перебил его Тристан.

\- Ты тоже, - твердо напомнил ему Питер.

Теперь свежий морозный воздух его начал немного раздражать, потому что Питеру становилось холодно. Тристан же как стоял в форме окаменевшей жены Лота, так и продолжал стоять и, кажется0 и не думал сдвигаться с места.

\- Ну вообще, - начал Тристан, скрестив руки на груди, - я еще как здесь живу. Чтоб ты знал...

\- Тебя телка твоя что ли выгнала?

\- А тебя твоя?

Отчасти это было правдой, хотя никто Питера не выгонял - его просто не позвали обратно, а вместо телки был Дженсен, и...

\- Короче, - сказал он, открывая рывком дверь, вынуждая тем самым Тристана отпрыгнуть в сторону - тот чуть не упал при этом, поскользнувшись на заледенелой траве, и Питер испытал согревающий приступ злорадства, - Мне нужно увидеть Сорена. Он, надеюсь, дома? Это же все еще его дом? То есть, я хочу спросить, за эти полгода, что меня не было ты часом не убил его втихаря и не прикопал где на участке? Или, ну там, разрубил тело топором и спрятал в морозилке в подвале?

\- Питер, ты, блядь заебал.

\- Прости, я полгода провел с Ликвид, они те еще веселые ребята.

\- С Сореном все в порядке, - процедил сквозь зубы Тристан. Питер одарил его издевательской улыбкой.

\- Я так соскучился по твоему длинному тупорылому лицу, ПОЕ.

От пинка ему удалось грациозно увернуться - все же клетчатый плед и холод, в который Тристан замотался, порядком сковывали ему движения. И по тому, что эта скотина старательно пыталась сдержать смешок, Питер пришел к выводу, что Тристан мог ответить ему то же самое.

Приятно возвратиться все же домой, даже если там тебя никто особо не ждет.

Дом Сорена был крохотен и втиснут в ряд таких же домов. Питеру он всегда напоминал по вместительности спичечный коробок. Удивительным было то, что по соседству в таких же домах устраивали многолюдные вечеринки, так что Питер предполагал, что остальные дома на этой улице намного больше внутри, чем снаружи. Скажем так, эффект синей телефонной будки Доктора Что.... Или Кто? Питер не помнил, как звали того странного чувака с отверткой, сериал про которого был вынужден однажды смотреть с Винсентом, когда у того была то ли корь, то ли ветрянка, и Питера с ним, как соседа и контактера, врачи посадили на строгий карантин.

В общем да, у остальных ребят на этой улице с домами был полный порядок, это Сорену как обычно не свезло.

По привычке, переступив входной порог, Питер пощелкал выключателем у двери, чтобы убедиться, что лампочку за время его отсутствия так никто и не поменял.

Сухие щелчки не привели к рождению света в прихожей, так что Питер с ехидной улыбкой, который Тристан явно не мог разглядеть, спросил:

\- У вас свет за неуплату отключили, ага?

\- Вчера какая-то хрень со светом была. Пробки выбились или типа того, так что половина лампочек перегорела к хуям. Но с чего тебя это вообще волнует, Питер? Ты тут не живешь.

Это было слишком складно, чтобы быть правдой, но по тону Тристана было уже слышно, что ПОЕ немного оттаивает.

\- Ты тоже, - напомнил ему Питер.

\- Кстати нифига подобного. Гостевая спальня теперь моя.

Питер чуть не споткнулся обо что-то в потемках коридора, ведущего на кухню - стопудово, чей-то (Спики) кроссовок валяется - и ему пришлось опереться о стену ладонью, чтобы не упасть. Кстати, судя по отчетливому похрапыванию из гостинной, Спика тут тоже теперь столовался.

А гостевая спальня раньше была не гостевой спальней, а комнатой Питера. Впрочем, Тристан не назвал ее своей комнатой.

И то хлеб.

\- Давай без этого вот драматизма, - сказал ему на это Тристан, подталкивая ладонями вперед, - я понимаю, что для тебя это сокрушительная новость, но ты ее как-нибудь...переживешь.

Глупо было ожидать увидеть на кухне Сорена - хотя Питер, зная о проблемах со сном бывшего друга, в тайне на это надеялся. Его обычное место за столом у окна было сейчас пусто, и Питер, опережая Тристана, с большим удовольствием его занял.

Они всегда играли друг у друга на нервах, когда оказывались в одном помещении, и обычно Винсент оказывался их громоотводом. Но Винсента сейчас тут не было...и больше уже не будет. Так что Тристан засыпал кофе в кофеварку, включил ее, а потом с вызовом во взгляде обернулся к Питеру и сказал:

\- Я, кстати, не собираюсь ради тебя его будить, но оставить тебя дрыхнуть в тачке и этим привлечь к нашему дому внимания я тоже не хочу. Типа, у нас тут соседи вроде как мет варят. Или еще какую-то хрень. В общем, копы про это знают... Питер, почему ты смеешься?

\- О боже, ты бы видел себя со стороны, - Питер покачал головой, - Тристан, ты блин говоришь так, словно у тебя тут не соседи мет варят, а блин...драконы в кустах вылупляются.

\- При чем тут это?

_ При том, что ты просто благополучный мальчик из хорошей семьи, который занимается музыкой как хобби, который всегда может свалить отсюда в нормальную жизнь, как это сделал Винсент. _

Питер вовремя прикусил язык. Кружка с кофе, которую Тристан с громким стуком поставил перед ним на стол, тоже помогла ему промолчать.

Потому что это было несправедливо. Потому что на самом деле, Тристан любил музыку, потому что тебе не обязательно было бороться с внутренними демонами или страдать от разбитого сердца или торговать задницей за дозу чего бы там ни было, чтобы делать прикольные вещи. Несчастье не всегда создает шедевры. Иногда для того, чтобы пиздато играть на гитаре надо просто очень любить это дело.

И Винсент ушел, потому что ушел он, Питер.

Поэтому Питер и промолчал. Кивнул в благодарность, сделал пару глотков кофе. Ошпарил себе язык. Зато начал наконец согреваться - почти кипяток быстро погнал тепло по его венам.

\- Готовой еды нет. Если хочешь есть, то можно тосты сделать... Только на сковороде. Это хрень с электричеством убила старину Эрни.

С этими словами Тристан выразительно посмотрел в сторону полки, на которой красовался среди разномастных банок и кружек старина Эрни. Какого черта Винсент решил звать их пузатый синебокий тостер именно так оставалось для них с Сореном загадкой мироздания.

\- Думаю, что его можно починить, но для начала надо с проводкой во всем доме разобрать. Черт, я забыл, о чем мы говорили? О том, что я восторженный дебил?

Питер хрюкнул, пытаясь подавить смешок, и тут же закашлялся, потому что кофе попал в не то горло. Надо было перестать глотать кофе, словно он умирал от жажды, а то это начинало грозить ему ожогом пищевода.

\- Я этого не говорил.

\- Ты, - указал на него пальцем Тристан, - на это намекал. А, привет, Сорен, да это, Питер, тебе не мерещится. Сказал, что у него дело к тебе, но я не стал тебя будить, видимо хочет валятся у тебя в ногах и умолять взять его обратно, потому что Ликвиды его выпнули и, как ты видишь, он уже бомжует.

То, с какой легкостью Тристан перескочил в разговоре с Питером на Сорена вызвало у Питера противоречивые эмоции. 

С одной стороны, в Тристане явно пропадал великолепный МС, с другой стороны, он с трудом сдержался от того, чтобы не швырнуть в Тристана кружкой, из которой он пил кофе. Потому что Питер, разумеется, заготовил для Сорена более приглаженную версию событий, а то, что рассказал Тристан, было куда ближе к истине.

Ему не хотелось выглядеть приползшим за прощением и принятием. В воображении Питера он начинал разговор с Сореном с широченной улыбкой и фразы: "Я тут слышал, что вы так и не нашли вокалиста. На гитаре я ,кстати, тоже играть умею."

А в итоге они с Сореном смотрели друг на друга так, словно каждый увидел призрака.

Сорен за эти полгода нисколечки не изменился. Тот же усталый взгляд покрасневших от недосыпа (вопреки устоявшимся мнениям, Сорен ничего и никогда не курил, почти не пил, а ксанакс ему врач прописывал) глаз, сейчас взъерошенные, а не вздыбленные как обычно темно-русые волосы, борода, кстати тоже на месте.

Ну, видишь, Питер, ты не телка, чтобы по тебе слезы лить, а еще радикально себя переделывать. Так что, если ты там ждал многозначительной татушки с многозначительной цитатой про предательство, то самое время немного поумерить свои ожидания и низвести их до будничного уровня: пару раз Сорен все же напился и рассказал Винсенту, какой ты блядь уебок самовлюбленный, на что Винсент покивал головой и сказал, что знает.

Да, Винсент это действительно знал.

\- А, - сказал на это Сорен, - то есть, ты пришел извиниться.

Питер не пришел извиняться. Но по тому, как звучал голос Сорена и с какой быстротой из него вымывалась сейчас сонливость, он понял, что вероятно вернуться на своих условиях у него не выйдет.

Может, действительно придется извиняться.

\- Я пришел, потому что слышал, что вы так и не нашли нового вокалиста. Ну и гита...

Тристан прервал его своих смехом. Он шлепнул по тумбочки ладонью, а потом покачал головой.

\- Я... я - гитарист, Пит.

\- Но петь ты не умеешь.

\- Мы типа сменили концепт и петь не обязательно, - Тристан посмотрел на него с крайне самодовольным видом.

\- Вы с этим концептом опоздали лет на пять.

\- Пять лет назад никто из нас даже не пытался делать музыку.

\- Значит ты решил вернуться, Питер? - сказал тут Сорен и они с Тристаном тут же свернули свою перепалку. Сорен все еще стоял в дверях, не двигаясь с места, и до Питера дошло, что он не только сидит на его месте, но кажется еще и пьет из его кружки - Тристан вероятно схватил первую, что попалась ему на полке.

\- Слушай, - выдохнул Питер, - я очень хочу поговорить с тобой, но можно без присутствия твоего нового лучшего друга? И еще было бы неплохо, если бы он за собой дверь закрыл и не подслушивал.

\- Может, ты еще к копам обратишься, чтобы тебе от меня оградительный ордер выписали?

\- Тристан, пожалуйста, - сказал Сорен и теперь уже была их очередь с Тристаном играть в гляделки.

\- То есть, Сорен, ты серьезно?

\- Хочу послушать, что он скажет.

\- Да ничего нового, - яростно всплеснул руками Тристан, - это же блин, Питер! Ладно, ладно, окей, я все понял. Развлекайтесь, мужики.

С этими словами Тристан царственно удалился с кухни, оставив их вдвоем. Дверь, правда, он за собой аккуратно закрыл, а не хлопнул ей со всей дури, как ему вероятнее всего хотелось сделать - Тристану не хотелось будить Спику.

\- Ты сидишь на моем месте, Питер.

\- Прости, - сказал ему Питер, осталютовал кружкой, но места Сорену так и не уступил.

Сорен покачал головой, пододвинул стул и сел за стол напротив него, сцепив пальцы.

\- Я не скучал по этой херне, Пит, - сказал он ему.

Разумеется, это было вранье и они оба это прекрасно знали.

  
  



	2. Я проиграл, считай, что мы квиты

Последний раз они вот так же сидели на этой кухне, каждый в своем коконе из молчания, почти полгода назад. Только тогда Сорен сидел у окна, а Питер седлал собой развернутый спинкой к столу стул. 

Они оба молчали, потому что всю последнюю неделю их попытки поговорить сводились только к ярым перепалкам из-за всего. Разногласия, начавшиеся у них из-за музыки их группы, трещиной пошли по всему остальному в их жизнях.

Питер никогда не думал, что несовпадения взглядов на музыку будет достаточным чтобы поставить в его дружбе с кем-то жирную точку, но все к этому кажется двигалось. Они с Сореном тогда сидели и молчали, не решаясь заговорить друг с другом, пока на кухню не притопал похмельный Винсент. Иногда Питер думал, что Винсент завязал со всем этим прежде всего потому, что чертовски устал быть подушкой безопасности между Питером и людьми, с которыми у того переставали сходится интересы.

Его появление не изменило атмосферу на кухне, а сделало ее чуточку выносимее. Они начали перебрасываться с Сореном шутками так, словно ничего не происходило, так, словно все было абсолютно нормально, словно их группа - любимое дитя Винсента, в которое он так вкладывался с самого начала - не трещала по швам. 

Сорен ранее во время очередного спора сгоряча бросил Питеру в лицо, что незаменимых людей нет и даже если бы они были, то Питер явно не был в их числе для него, тогда Питер на это даже не успел обидеться - за прошедшее время он видел сколько человек отвалилось от Сорена, но после он снова и снова проигрывал ту сцену у себя в памяти, чувствуя, как его начинает дергать болью от слов Сорена, словно кожу от ожога медузой. Они, в общем-то много чего наговорили за те пару недель перед самым концом, но Питер, в отличие от Берга, не бил того по больным местам. А зря, очень зря, ведь ему было что высказать.

И он знал, что от него, Питера, Сорену будет тяжело это слышать. Но это было все равно что пинать слепого щенка в ледяной дождь на темной улице.

Винсент тогда пытался что-то исправить в меру своих сил, но его шутки не делали никому легче. Его попытки показать что мол, мужики, мы тут все еще все друзья, Питеру казались жалкими. Сорен ему тогда как и всегда подыгрывал, даже стал пытаться включить Питера в разговор. Питер же почувствовал, как его начинает подташнивать. Он бросил, что ему надо забрать письмо от адвоката брата, и оставил их с Винсентом на кухне вдвоем, потому что понял, что больше не мог здесь находится.

Не с Винсентом.

С Сореном.

Питер тогда шел по прогретой майским солнцем улице, которая даже не казалась теперь ему прибежищем для людского отребья, как в другие дни, и думал, что у него больше нет сил и возможностей, чтобы спасать Сорена. В какой-то момент то, что начало разрастаться между ними, стало выходить за пределы обычных разногласий из-за творчества, и Питеру это не нравилось.

Кажется, он слишком сильно начал привязываться к Сорену, а это никогда не входило в планы Питера.

Но солнце в тот день было ласковым и почти по-летнему жарким, ветерок ерошил ему волосы , и с каждым новым шагом, уходя все дальше и дальше от дома, в котором он прожил последние полтора года - Питер еще нигде так долго не задерживался - он начал думать, что может ему стоит и правда все это как-то закончить, пока это все не зашло слишком далеко.

Перевернуть страницу. 

Найти что-то новое для себя самого.

В конце концов, Сорен сам сказал Питеру про то, что незаменимых людей для него нет.

Через два дня Питер написал письмо своим бывшим уже согрупникам и друзьям, отослал его по имейлу и больше в свою почту не заходил - все равно эту он использовал только для подписок.

Это было даже не бегство, это было окончательное сжигание за собой мостов.

...чтобы через полгода снова сидеть на той же кухне и чувствовать на себе внимательный ожидающий взгляд Берга.

Только в этот раз избежать разговора у него вряд ли получится.

_ Ты сам это выбрал, Питер. Ты сам. _

\- Все ясно, - сказал Сорен, легонько шлепая ладонями по столешнице. Питер уставился на него с непонимающим видом: потому что ему-то ничего не было ясно.

Скорее все было совсем наоборот.

\- Вы просто не сошлись характерами как обычно. Точнее, Дженсен устал тебя выносить. Я знаю его нем...

\- Эй, что значит не сошлись характерами?

\- В отличие от нас всех, ты Дженсену-то интересен просто как что-то... _ кто-то _ , - Сорен себя поправил, но Питера это все равно обожгло короткой обидой, - кто играл в моей группе. Поэтому он и не стал мириться с твоими закидонами.

\- Не было никаких закидонов.

\- Да ну?

Сорен все же знал его слишком хорошо и Питер ничего не мог с этим поделать.

\- Ты сказал ему, - продолжил Сорен, - что уходишь, думая, что Дженсен будет бежать за тобой следом, умоляя тебя остаться, но он нашел тебе замену. Тебе показалось, что в тот же день, но на деле это случилось намного раньше. Дженсен, можно сказать, с облегчением выдохнул, что ты свалил, потому что не мог найти в себе силы дать тебе...

Питер не дал ему договорить. Накрыл его рот ладонью, заставляя замолчать, но Сорен мотнул головой, сбрасывая ее, и рассмеялся.

Это настолько совпадало деталями в том, что произошло на самом деле, что было бесполезно выдавать теперь Сорену свою версию.

Он все знал. Не догадался по тем разрозненным фактам, что у него были, а  _ знал _ , черт побери.

Питер глубоко вздохнул, стараясь на смотреть в его смеющиеся глаза. Сорен чувствовал себя сейчас победителем. 

Вот уж действительно, уел так уел.

\- Кто тебе рассказал?

\- Это - неважно.

\- Нет, мне все же интересно...

\- Я с самого начала знал, что ты вернешься, Питер, потому что ты ушел в "Ликвид". Если бы ты ушел в другую группу, то, наверное, я был бы готов к другому развитию событий, но, - Сорен, все еще продолжая улыбаться, передернул обтянутыми серой тканью футболки плечами, - ты ушел к "Ликвид", так что это был вопрос времени, когда ты вернешься...

Питер выдержал паузу, а потом, вполне надо сказать искренне, сказал ему:

\- Я тебя ненавижу.

\- Ну, конечно, - согласился с ним Сорен. По смешливым искоркам, плясавшим в его глазах, было ясно, что он пытается сдержаться от того, чтобы рассмеяться. Питер был признателен Сорену за его попытки не заставить его чувствовать себя еще хуже, чем уже было.

Ладно, если вспомнить, в каком состоянии ты его оставил, когда сбежал, Сорен блин имеет полное право на злорадство сейчас, хотя это не было злорадством, это было как закон тройного возмездия у викканцев: и зло, и добро возвращалось к тебе в трехкратном размере.

\- Короче, давай мне ключи от твоей тачки, я загоню ее в гараж, а то если я этого не сделаю, кто-то да снимет шины или попытается в нее залезть, пока мы все будем спать, - Сорен снова сделался серьезным, - я помню, что тебе все еще очень дорог твой сиди-проигрыватель. Я не поцарапаю твою тачку, обещаю.

На самом деле, Питер сам подумывал продать сменные шины да и как бы проигрыватель ему и не был дорог - в свое время он в него вложился, за что огреб поддевки от Винсента: мол ездишь на развалюхе, зато твоими софтбуферами можно вызвать виброоргазм у всех баб на районе - но деньги были ему куда важнее, потому что как таковых у Питера их теперь особо и не было.

И то, что Сорен промолчал про этот аспект его отношения с Дженсеном, свидетельствовало только о двух вариантах: он или не знал, или не хотел делать Питеру еще больнее.

\- Если что, - сказал ему Питер, вкладывая все же с некоторой заминкой ключи ему в протянутую ладонь, - я тебе доверяю малышку, но если ты ее поцарапаешь, то тебе придется оплатить ремонт.

\- Заметано, - ответил на это Сорен с легкой улыбкой.

Словно и не было этих полгода порознь. Словно вообще этого неправильного последнего года не было никогда.

Питеру все это продолжало казаться совершенно неправильным. 


	3. Это не сцена, это, твою мать, гонка вооружения

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Прежде всего, я кажется немного солгала, когда сказала, что это будет короткий текст.  
> Спасибо всем, кто читает. Постараюсь так больше не затягивать с апдейтами! <3  
> Ваша поддержка очень много для меня значит ^^'''

Когда Питер проснулся, то долго не мог понять, где же находится - настолько непривычно было просыпаться не в своей машине. Он лежал на кушетке, завернувшись в колючий, но чертовски теплый плед. Кушетка была для него слишком коротка и достаточно жесткой, но все равно это было куда лучше, чем спать в собственной тачке. Его спина и шея могли сказать спасибо Сорену - впервые за целую неделю Питер проснулся без сведенных мускулов и у него ничего не затекло. И главное - не надо было тут же срываться с места по пробуждению. Он мог продолжить дремать, пока сон плавно не выпустил его, как в старые беззаботные детские времена, пока мама не...

Горло снова словно стянуло изнутри. Питер растер лицо ладонями, чтобы просто отвлечься от чертовых мыслей, а потом откинул плед и сел на кушетке, оглядываясь по сторонам.

За полгода на чердаке ничего не изменилось. Хотя нет - он разглядел пару картонных коробок, подписанных его именем. После его ухода из группы и Соренова дома, с ним никто не связывался и логично было бы предположить, что Сорен его барахло или сдал куда-то, или выбросил. Все его вещи сейчас (кроме гитары, само собой) помещались в рюкзак или багажник его тачки, но год назад Питер решил изменить своему правилу не обрастать вещами, потому что он с семнадцати лет был перекати-полем, но тогда-то все начало так меняться и...

От его внимания не укрылось то, что на инструментах - из-за соседей они отказались от идеи репетировать в гараже, а подвал заливало во время любых осадкой дай боже как - лежал заметный слой пыли. 

Значит, они без тебя не репетировали. 

Ничего удивительного - Винсент ушел почти следом за тобой, Кобстер тоже не задержался, а Спика...

Питер невесело усмехнулся - кажется Спика добился серьезного отношения к себе, только когда вся группа разбежалась.

Сорен не в первый раз пересобирал их группу, правда раньше всегда были они с Винсентом. Их тройка была фундаментом, краеугольным камнем, на котором все строилось.

И как теперь все изменилось, да?

Он так и не воспользовался предложением Тристана насчет завтрака рано утром, но теперь у него начало тянуть в желудке от голода - Питер вспомнил, что последний раз ел кажется вчера днем. Ну, значит самое время было спустится вниз и поискать какой-то еды на кухне.

Самым смешным во всей этой ситуации было кажется то, что Питер до конца не мог поверить в то как с Сореном все так разрешилось. То есть, он, конечно, мог бы позволить себе  _ поверить  _ в то, что наговорил ему Сорен, в то, что он типа просто ждал, когда Дженсен пнет его из группы или Питер (так и вышло) психанет и свалит сам, и знал, что он вернется, но Питеру не хотелось в это верить до конца.

А то уже выходило совсем пугающе - Бьерг, выходит, знал его слишком хорошо.

Он допускал, что во всем этом была доля правды, но больше сладкой лжи для самого Сорена. В конце концов, Сорен знал, правда, что Питер свалит из “Ликвид” рано или поздно.

Но на самом деле Сорен все же не был уверен, скорее даже был совсем не уверен в том, что Питер вернется к “ТСМ”. В характере Питера было бы после ухода из “Ликвид” вообще свалить из города куда глаза глядят.

Да, ты так планировал поступить и сделал бы с вероятностью в сто процентов.

Тогда что же ты делаешь здесь, Питер?

Вместо того, чтобы ответить самому себе на этот вопрос, он открыл люк и спустил чердачную лестницу вниз.

С кухни доносились голоса и Питер не удивился, когда услышал среди них и Спику. Он усмехнулся - надо же, мелкий теперь, наверное, чертовски гордится тем, что тут теперь на равных.

\- ...а он говорит.

Тристан примолк, заметив его в дверях. Минги тут же заинтересованно обернулся. За эти полгода он совершенно не изменился. Только взъерошенные волосы были выкрашены вместо красного в темно-синий цвет.

\- Ого, Тристан, это что, Питер? Серьезно? Я думал, что ты меня разыгрываешь!

\- Да не, это не Питер. Просто похожий на него хмы...ай! - Тристан впрочем ловко поймал брошенное Питером в него кухонное полотенце, - Может это электрик? Нам же проводку переебало, если не забыл.

\- Клоун, - сказал на это Питер. Минги дружелюбно протянул ему большую тарелку с тостами. Часть из них была весьма подгоревшей.

\- Ты поэтому съехал к Сорену? Чтобы не умереть с голода, потому что ты не умеешь готовить? 

Минги с оскорбленным видом тут же отдернул тарелку от Питера, но тому все равно удалось ухватить два из них. Один тост был заметно пережарен, зато другой был вполне себя ничего. Хрустящий бекон на другой тарелке выглядел подозрительно нормальным, а магазинный сливовый джем Спике бы не удалось испортить даже при всем на то желании.

\- Я бы тебе предложил еще сделать омлет, но, - Тристан многозначительно посмотрел в сторону раковины, где стояла залитая водой с моющим средством для посуды, сковорода.

\- Эй, я напомню, что у вас там наверху есть коллекция кукурузных хлопьев, если у вас какие-то вопросы к моим тостам и моей готовке!

\- Минги, предлагаешь есть хлопья в сухомятку?

\- Ну, у вас теперь есть тачка Питера, так что, - он пожал плечами, - никаких проблем, чтобы доехать до маркета.

\- Тачка Питера, - сказал многозначительно на это Питер, намазывая джем на более подгоревший тост, - хм-хм, ну да.

\- А ты думаешь, - сказал Тристан, - почему тебя приняли обратно?

\- Кто сказал, что я вернулся обратно? М? - парировал Питер, принимаясь за тост. Ну да, чуток пригорело, но это была не самая худшая еда в его жизни.

\- Тогда что ты тут делаешь? - уже более серьезно спросил Тристан, - То есть...

\- Сорен не мог же выставить меня...

\- На самом деле, мог, - оборвал его Тристан. Спика переводил встревоженно взгляд с одного из них на другого.

\- Слушай, ПОЕ, я понимаю, что...

\- О, так ты решил оставить себе это прозвище, Тристан? - тут же влез Минги. Все это время он словно пытался найти способ не дать им начать снова препираться, и вот, наконец, получил долгожданную возможность. Тристан поморщился - один раз он пошел на поводу у Минги, придумав себе прозвище, еще когда они даже не были в одной группе, и вот, что из этого вышло - Спика принимался им Тристана доставать каждый раз, когда это вспоминалось.

На самом деле Питер прекрасно понимал, что у Тристана был к нему целый ворох претензий и  _ если  _ они будут все же играть вместе, то стоило их как-то попытаться разрешить. Питер прекрасно знал, что если продолжать игнорировать подобные штуки, то они начнут копиться как снежный ком.

Который рано или поздно сорвется вниз, увлекая за собой все остальные проблемы как снежную лавину, ускоряя бесславный конец любых совместных проектов.

Ты же прекрасно помнишь, как это бывает, Питер.

Он сожалением отложил так и недоеденный тост на тарелку, а потом сказал:

\- Давай-ка, ПОЕ, выйдем.

\- Зачем?

\- Не смотри на меня так, Минги. Я не планирую его бить.

\- У тебя и не выйдет, - усмехнулся Тристан, но они оба знали, что это - неправда. Куча тяжелых работ-однодневок, которых в его жизни было так много в тот период, когда Питера выставили из дома, но он еще не успел встретить Винсента, работ, на которые он записывался ранними утрами, стоя среди мрачных мексиканцев и таких же бродяг как и он, сделали его сильным.

Только Питер всегда старался решать все конфликты не кулаками, потому что избегал как мог того, что могло случится с ним после, после первого дозволенного себе удара.

\- Ладно, ты про группу хочешь поговорить, так?

Минги заерзал на стуле. Остатки дружелюбной вроде как атмосферы, которая царила до появления Питера на кухне, рассеялись без следа, как туман над рекой с первыми лучами летнего солнца.

Ему было не по себе и они оба это видели - Минги в некотором роде снова оказался в роли ребенка разводящейся пары.

\- Да, - сказал Питер, вставая, - вроде как.

Тристан на это ничего не стал говорить. Просто молча встал изо стола и вышел из кухни следом.

Тристан плотно закрыл за собой дверь в гостиную, но в этом не было особого смысла - Питер знал, что Минги не стал бы подслушивать то, о чем они собирались говорить. Ему не то, чтобы было не интересно, просто Минги ненавидел конфликты и старался держаться от них как можно дальше.

\- Ну, давай, говори, - сказал Тристан, сложив руки на груди, и с вызовом посмотрел на Питера. Тот встретил его взгляд с кривоватой улыбкой, а потом миролюбиво развел руками.

\- Слушай, я тебе никогда не нравился. Это я понимаю, но то, что Сорен тебе тоже никогда особо не нравился...

Тристан фыркнул.

\- Чушь собачья, - сказал он, перебивая Питера, - слишком сильные заявления от тебя, Ильян.

У него невольно сжались кулаки - Питер слишком давно не слышал это свое имя, свое чертово имя, с которым он не хотел больше иметь ничего общего.

_ Дыши, пожалуйста, вдох-выдох, не распаляйся. Не цепляйся за это. Он не пытается ударить тебя по больному, Тристан просто не знает всего, черт побери. _

\- Нет, - продолжил Тристан, - понятное дело, что ты у нас мудак еще тот, но ничего критичного. Ты просто чертовски самолюбивый и эгоистичный чувак, ясное дело. Человеку тебя сложно выносить, если его не зовут Винсентом, конечно, но я понимаю, отчего ты такой и это меня с тобой примиряет. А Сорен... Да, он чертовски упрямый, как мул. И мы не сходились с ним в миллионе вещей, но эти вещи касались музыки и наших вкусов, Питер. Он нормальный чувак, если не бодаться с ним из-за Fugazi.

И да, я могу же быть не в восторге от того, что ты вернулся и делаешь вид, что ничего такого не случилось, хотя из-за твоего взбрыка группа почти развалилась. Сорен знал, что я всегда играю то там, то здесь, я парень на подхвате, сессионник, который съездит с вами в соседний город отыграть сет на фестивале или в клубе, если у вашего гитариста случится обострение язвы или лопнет аппендикс, поэтому я буду рад остаться где-то насовсем. Но, - Тристан раздраженно всплеснул руками, - Винсент ушел. Он проиграл ровно две недели и ушел. Кобби ушел следом, но это в отличие от Винсента была ожидаемая потеря. Вы знали, что он с вами ненадолго, потому что вы не сходились все характерами, но Винсент хотел делать музыку с вами обоими, а ты просто махнул рукой и свалил в команду, в которой тебе будет.. Я даже не знаю нахрена ты ушел в “Ликвид”, учитывая то, что они играют в жанре, над которым ты всегда смеялся.

\- Очень благородно вот так вот вписываться за людей, которых ты до того момента, как они позвали тебя в свою группу, поливал, как только мог, на майспейсе и форумах, - сказал на это Питер, воспользовавшись небольшой паузой, потому что Тристану надо было перевести дыхание после своей тирады.

\- Лучше, чем сбежать из группы в тот момент, когда вы были уже готовы записать хоть что-то похожее на альбом, только потому что твое эго...

\- Мое эго тут не причем. Я никогда не говорил, что Сорен - плохой лирик и мне не нравятся его песни, - перебил его Питер, чувствуя, что у него наконец появилась возможность направить этот разговор в нужное ему русло, - мне никогда не нравился его подход... Типа, ПОЕ, это такая психотерапия. Типа, окей, ему становится легче, когда он что-то пишет, но ему совсем не легче , когда он слышит свои тексты и...

Питер запнулся. Он вдруг понял, как же тупо со стороны это звучит. Но он не мог сказать того, что вертелось у него сейчас на языке. Просто не мог.

Ему не хватило бы смелости, хотя Питер, конечно, никогда и не был трусом.

_ Я больше не мог смотреть на то, как он калечит себя своей же поэзией, поэтому я и ушел. _

И он не мог сказать это ПОЕ. Питер не мог сказать этого никому.

\- Чушь собачья, - выплюнул Тристан, но в его голосе слышалось узнавание. Кажется, что отчасти он все же смог Питера понять.

\- Относись к этому как хочешь. Если Сорен, проспавшись, скажет мне - вали отсюда, Питер, то я свалю. Но если нет, то нам лучше перестать грызться между собой. Слушай, я не собираюсь вытеснять тебя, раз Кобби ушел, то мы оба...

\- А знаешь, - Тристан невесело усмехнулся, - Сорен не сомневался в том, что ты вернешься. Он так и сказал: Питер рано или поздно вернется, потому что он ушел к Дженсену только только чтобы где-то быть заметным. Ну да, ты был там заметным. С тобой они выглядели как католический крест на лобке стриптизерши.

Брови Питера взметнулись вверх.

\- Вау, какой оборот, ПОЕ. Ты прямо... я даже не знаю, не пробовал стать современным поэтом? У тебя все задатки. И я так понимаю, что лобком стрптизерши был я?

Тристан не выдержал и рассмеялся. И честное слово, Питеру стало от этого намного легче. Да, ПОЕ был чертовски к нему негативно настроен, но Питер понимал теперь куда яснее  _ почему _ . Тристан боялся снова оказаться в роли сессионщика, после того, как вот оно, настоящее, оказалось в его руках. Да, у “ТСМ” больше не было барабанщика и они не репетировали, но Тристан видел это все решаемыми проблемами.

В конце концов, он теперь был частью группы.

\- Боже, Питер, я просто не смог придумать ничего доходчивее.

\- Да уж, ты блин реально мастер слова. Куда уж доходчивее-то, - с этими словами Питер протянул ему руку, - Я обещаю, что если Сорен скажет мне валить, то я - свалю. Но если я останусь, то я бы не хотел чтобы мы...

\- Он тебе этого не скажет, - перебил его Тристан, а потом крепко сжал его ладонь своими.

Это рукопожатие очень походило на заключение перемирия, и Питеру хотелось бы думать, что это именно оно.


	4. (люблю внушать тебе идею, что) То, что видишь, ты получишь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> спасибо всем, кто читает этот фик <3  
> надеюсь, что у вас все хорошо :3

Минги помог затащить Питеру вещи из машины наверх, на чердак. Потом он уломал Питер поехать в маркет: мол, у _ нас есть магаз по улице ниже, но кажется его хозяева недолюбливают меня потому что думают, что я вот-вот их обнесу или еще чего такое. _ Питер помнил не улыбчивую пару, которая держала магазини на его взгляд те одинаково сильно не любили всех своих покупателей, так что Спика не был исключением.

И все то время, что они провели в дороге до маркета, он почти безостановочно болтал, рассказывая о том, о сем. Так Питер узнал о том, как дела у Сорена (плохо), почему они перестали репетировать ( не знаю, чувак, все барабанщики, которые приходили после Винса были стремными, честное говоря), что оказывается Сорен не пригласил к себе в группу Тристана, а это Тристан сам навязался (абсолютно все так и было, честно-честно, я не вру) и Сорен, находившийся в своем очередном периоде спада (короче, его таблетки перестали действовать) просто позволил ему прийти и занять место Питера в группе. Правда по сбивчивому рассказу Спики, который по своему обыкновению перескакивал с одной темы на другую, Питеру начало казаться, что никакой группы больше не было. Был Сорен и два человека, которые еще что-то хотели делать, но сама группа перестала существовать ровно в тот момент, когда Винсент из нее ушел.

Не такое себе бытие ТСМ представлял он себе, околачиваясь с ребятками Дженсена. Честно слово, Питеру все это время казалось, что все у его бывшей группы как обычно: Сорен просто не может никак найти барабанщика, который был бы хотя бы вполовину так же хорош как Винс. Сорен был одинаково требователен и к себе, и к другим людям, и поэтому простой в их творчестве Питер воспринял как очередную грань его долбанного перфекционизма.

Все это время он был иррационально зол на Сорена и именно поэтому Питер слабо интересовался его делами и делами парней.

Ладно, зол - это слишком громкое определения для того, что он чувствовал. Но сидя рядом с трещащим без умолку Минги, Питер начал испытывать что-то очень похожее на стыд. Он, типа, злорадствовал, блин, когда видел со стороны, что делаю у ТСМ не очень. А дела у них и правда были не очень.

Так же Минги рассказал, что перебрался к Сорену, потому что в его кампусе колледжа произошла перестрелка.

\- Ну то есть, я возвращаюсь в кампус, а у нас копы и скорая, и...я передумал возвращаться в кампус. Короче, Сорен сказал, что я могу остаться, пока все не утихнет.

Питер не стал уточнять: сколько уже месяцев Спика спит у Сорена на диване гостиной.

Это было в характере Сорена: кто-то заводил кучу кошек, кто-то начинал обставлять дом дурашливыми фарфоровыми статуэтками, топя свои тревоги в коллекционировании, а Сорен начинал окружать себя людьми. Питер, который большую часть своей сознательной жизни, старался держаться от других людей как можно дальше, считал это немного диким. Ему хотелось бы верить, как части людской коллекции Сорена, что тот не напарывался до и не напорется после на каких-нибудь психов, вроде той чокнутой Кнотек.

\- Но теперь ты вернулся и все будет в порядке, - закончил свой монолог Спика, и Питер понял, что последние десять минут не слушал его, растворившись в музыке какой-то инди группы - Минги упросил его включить радио, хотя Питер обычно радио не слушал в машине. Зачем, когда у него была куча дисков? Никакой Пэрис Хилтон, никаких тупых рекламных джинглов - только нормальная блин музыка, которая тебе нравится.

Кажется в отличие от Тристана, Минги не сомневался, что Питер вернулся в группу насовсем.

\- Почему кстати....слушай, почему ты ушел к Ликвидам? То есть, - Минги попытался открыть пакетик "скиттлз", но тут лопнул у него в руках, щедро обсыпав колени Минги и сидение радужным содержимым. Минги тяжело вздохнул, но достал второй пакет из кармана своей куртки. В этот раз, драже не рассыпалось по всей машине Питера. Минги вытряхнул часть себе в горсть и с самым довольным видом засыпал себе “скиттлз” в рот. У Питера от этого вида аж скулы свело.

\- То есть, я хочу сказать, что я сколько знаю тебя, ты постоянно, ну…

\- Да, я все еще считаю, что тексты Дженсена, - сказал Питер, пытаясь перестроиться в ряду, - полное дерьмо.

\- Тогда...почему? - Минги уставился на него с явным недоумением.

_ Милое дитя лета, _ подумал про себя Питер. Не с насмешкой. Он, наверное, даже немного завидовал Спике в том, что тот вот так этому всему относился: ты или делаешь только то, что ты хочешь, или не делаешь это вообще.

В мире по Спике Питер никогда бы не пошел играть с ребятами, чью лирику он передразнивал у себя на МайСпейсе.

В мире взрослых дела обстояли несколько иначе.

И, если честно, Питер бы предпочел жить в мире Минги.

\- Потому что мы не друзья, - коротко ответил он.

\- Ясно, - протянул растерянно Минги. По его тону было ясно, что ему ничего не ясно.

\- Все просто. Мы могли быть коллегами. Ну то есть, Дженсена не волновало мое мнение в отношении его текстов. Его волновало только то, что я могу играть на гитаре.

\- И ты клево это делаешь! - просиял Минги.

\- Спасибо, Минг. Так что да, я туда ушел, потому что я мог просто...играть, и не париться ни о чем. У них там была своя атмосфера и им просто нужен был гитарист. Идеальный план.

\- Жаль, что только он провалился, - вздохнул Минги.

Не очень, подумал Питер, но промолчал.

Из-за начавшегося снегопада они проторчали в пробке около часа. Пробка образовалась, конечно же, из-за того, что какой-то водитель предсказуемо не справился с управлением и машина слетела с дороги, пробив ограждение. Можно было только порадоваться, что она съехала в пожухлый припорошенный снегом бурьян, а не в реку или в пропасть. Хотя откуда взяться пропасти в Нью-Джерси? К сожалению, из-за того, что машину занесло, столкнулись между собой еще две тачки, ничего серьезного, конечно, Питер просто удивлялся везучести водителей и пассажиров, но так как это случилось на узком выезде, авария парализовала собой все движение. 

Наверное, если бы они провели в пробке еще часа полтора, то он попросил Спику пересесть на место водителя - событий для одного дня оказалось слишком много, Питера снова начало клонить в сон. Из Минги был тот еще горе водитель, и до дома Сорена они бы с ним ехали еще три часа, но лучше, конечно, так, чем пропустить поворотник или еще чего и вписать в столб, в машину, ну и что там еще любит случатся с водителями, которые начинают засыпать за рулем.

Кажется именно сейчас до Питер и стало доходить, что все, что происходило с ним сейчас, действительно происходит с ним  _ сейчас _

Он правда вернулся. Конечно, существовала вероятность того, что они снова посрутся с Сореном прямо вот сегодня из-за какой-то херни как обычно, и Питер снова хлопнет дверью или Сорен его выставит, но правда состояла в том, что это если бы и случилось, то не прямо сейчас.

Впервые за очень долгое время Питер устал быть беглецом.

\- Я уж подумал, что вы укатили вдвоем в Мексику .

\- Ха-ха, - сказал Питер, обивая ботинки от снега о порог, - Размечтался, Тристан.

\- Там просто...настоящая буря!

\- Спика, у тебя все настоящая буря, - Тристан закатил глаза, - все, начиная от... О, привет, Сорен. Ты не поверишь, но Питер все еще здесь.

\- Я вижу, - сказал тот, выглядывая из гостиной, - это очень для него нетипично.

\- У него нет денег и ему негде жить, - сказал на это Тристан, но это больше не тянуло на попытки поддеть Питера. Господи, кажется, тот их разговор и правда был серьезным, и Тристан решил к нему оттаять? Потому что да, чувство юмора у ПОЕ было уродским, но Питер к нему привык еще когда они репетировали с его группой в одном клубе. Да и сам он за словом в карман не лез.

И сейчас это была тупая шутка, а не попытка стукнуть Питера по больному.

\- У меня нет денег и ему негде жить. И еще тебе все еще нужен гитарист, потому что что будет делать твоя группа, если ПОЕ позовут играть с собой Dashboard Confessional в тур?

Тристан легонько ткнул его в бок локтем.

\- Меня пока никто и никуда не звал.

\- У нас есть бургеры и картошка, но мы проторчали в пробке часа четыре, - сказал Минги, протискиваясь мимо них в сторону кухни, - так что они ледяные, но если их сунуть в микроволновку...

\- Отличная идея, я пожалуй сам их суну в микроволновку.

\- ПОЕ, ты не доверяешь моим...

\- У нас три сковородки и одна микроволновка. Точнее, у нас было три скороводки до сегодняшнего утра. Отгадай, что проще заменить, когда у тебя не так много денег: микроволновку или сковородку?

\- Эй, ну, можно еду греть на сковороде. Моя мама...

\- Ты не твоя мама, - сказал на это Тристан отбирая у него пакеты с купленной едой. Спика состроил максимально обиженное выражение лица, но покорно потопал за Тристаном на кухню.

Питер остался в коридоре один. Он улыбнулся сам себе, вслушиваясь в голоса спорящих на кухне Тристана и Минги. От всего происходящего он испытывал странное чувство дежа вю. Не хватало, наверное, только Винсента для того, чтобы на миг почувствовать, что его выкинуло назад в прошлое.

\- Эй, - Сорен снова появился в дверях гостинной, - нам надо поговорить.

\- О, - Питер щелкнул пальцами, - я просто ждал, когда же ты это скажешь.

Сорен закатил глаза, но Питеру показалось, что одновременно с этим он пытается сдержать улыбку.

Он был готов поклясться, что за сегодняшний день Сорен улыбнулся больше, чем за последние полгода. И Питеру было приятно от этих мыслей.

Гостиная была, пожалуй, самым темным место в доме. Ее окна выходили на улицу и почти всегда были зашторены. Питер смутно помнил, что когда он только приехал первый раз к Сорену, то удивился тому, что в ясный августовский день в гостиной царит почти готический полумрак. Сорен неохотно рассказал, что в первый год после переезда он был честно говоря рад тому, что от прежних жильцов на окнах остались решетки. По тем же причинам Сорен поменял все замки в доме. Питер так и не уточнил, что же именно тогда случилось. В конце концов был плохой квартал с дешевым жильем, Питер слишком хорошо знал по своему опыту, что в таких местах твоя безопасность зависит в первую очередь от тебя.

Почти вся мебелировка в доме осталась от прошлых жильцов - у Сорена не было ни энергии, ни желания что-то тут менять. Он рассматривал этот дом как временный для себя, пусть и жил в нем уже почти четыре года. Поэтому каждый раз, оказываясь в его гостиной, Питер чувствовал себя так, словно его всунули в ситком из семидесятых и в любой момент в комнату войдет хозяйка дома, жалующаяся невидимым зрителям на комические семейные проблемы. Для пущего эффекта не хватало только закадрового смеха и музыки.

Остальные комнаты все же хранили отпечатки тех, кто в них жил.

Что же, теперь это случилось и с гостиной. Питер разглядел пару кино постеров, которые весьма криво налепил на стену над диваном Минги. На полу у телевизора валялись его рюкзак, игровая приставка и россыпь дисков, а на низком кофейном столике горкой высились учебники.

Сорен сел на кресло справа от столика и Питер, немного подумав, сел на краешек дивана, оказавшись так напротив него.

\- Так ты правда без денег?

Вопрос Сорена застал его врасплох - явно, что это было совсем не то, о чем он собирался говорить с Питером.

\- Слушай, это к делу не относится... Правда, честно. Это никак не связано с какими-то проблемами с законом, и это сложная и нудная история, то есть я не хочу ее рассказывать тебе сейчас и в принципе как-то это обсуждать потом, и это явно не то, о чем ты хочешь со мной поговорить. Не смотри на меня так, мы оба знаем, что не будь я в порядке, то меня бы тут не было. О чем ты хотел поговорить? О группе ведь, наверное? Я уже заметил, что дела у вас за это время...

\- Винсент ушел.

\- Ну да. Спика сказал, что ты пробовал других ребят на его место, но они оказались... _ странненькими _ .

Сорен рассмеялся .

\- Это еще слабо сказано. Мне кажется, что Винсент был единственным барабанщиком в этом городе.

\- На самом деле, это не так. На самом деле, Винсент был единственным барабанщиком, который хотел играть ту же музыку, что и ты.

\- Про это я и хотел поговорить с тобой. Ты знаешь, что у нас уже есть гитарист и это Тристан.

\- Ну да, я знаю. Свято место пусто не бывает, - Питер пожал плечами, - Не думаю, что научится стучать на барабанах будет так сложно. Тем более, что Минги сказал, что ты на полном серьезе рассматривал вариант с драм-машиной. Я уж точно буду лучше драм-машины. К тому же, пока вы все равно не можете выступать, потому что у тебя работа в колледже, у Минги - учеба, а Тристан... Черт, не знаю, чем он занимается, но явно какими-то своими Тристановыми делами.

\- Нет, Питер. Про это и не может быть речи. Нам нужен вокалист.

\- Да, но...

\- Я знаю, что ты любишь быть в центре внимания, а я - ненавижу. И да, тебе не нравятся мои тексты...

\- Это не так. Я сто раз пытался тебе пояснить, что они... - Питер понял, что вновь ступает на опасную тропу и все может закончится их обычным спором, когда ни один из них не хочет слышать другого. Но может это как несколько часов назад с Тристаном: нужно просто наконец поговорить и попытаться все разрешить.

\- Я знаю, - и то, что сказал дальше Сорен было явно не тем, что от него ждал Питер: - что у тебя есть свои тексты и я был бы рад...

\- Но это твоя группа? Сорен, ты что хочешь просто играть на гитаре...

\- Да, - перебил его Сорен, - да, Питер. Это именно то, что я и хочу.

С минуту они просто сидели и смотрели друг на друга, и Питер знал, что у Сорена заготовлено достаточно контраргументов на все его возражения.

_ Ты любишь быть в центре внимания, а я - ненавижу. _

Но ведь не только в этом все дело? Есть же еще какие-то причины?

И если ты скажешь, что тебе надо будет подумать, то ты будешь идиотом, Питер. Потому что ты вернулся в группу, получив в итоге куда больше, чем оставил, уходя из нее.

_ Мне надо поговорить с Винсентом. Мне надо поговорить про все это с Винсентом, даже если он не захочет со мной говорить. _

\- Мне нужно немного времени, - сказал он Сорену, сильно надеясь, что выражение, промелькнувшее в его взгляде, не было разочарованием, - чтобы над этим всем как следует подумать.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [星期二夜晚的便利店能买到什么](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876158) by [cloudyahappy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyahappy/pseuds/cloudyahappy)




End file.
